Mothers Rival
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ONESHOT] Pointless out of the blue fic with Lenore, Ezalia, Romania and Mrs. Elsman comparing their sons status'. AU and completely humorous, slight AC and OOCness of Nicol!


**A/N: **A humor fic about the coordinator moms! I got the idea from a text message I read, hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer: **How many times to I have to type it?! I DO NOT OWN IT!

"**Mother's Rivals"**

It was peaceful Saturday morning. The Zala household in ORB was very quiet and serene. That is until they heard a growl of anger from the Missus, Lenore Zala. Stomping down the stairs in a very un-Lenore-like way as she clutched a white stationary.

"MANA!!!" Lenore called angrily. There had to be something wrong for Lenore Zala NEVER gets angry, this must be big.

"Yes, Lady Lenore?" Mana, Lenore's personal maid, asked. "What's the matter?"

"Idiot Patrick invited **her** and the others for brunch with me!" Lenore hissed in anger "Prepare tea and some snacks. Don't let those three stay long in the house, heaven, hell and earth know they would be commenting about how much extravagant their houses were—which aren't! Mana, bring them to the garden immediately as they step foot in the house"

"Understood, Lady Lenore"

**--One Hour Later--******

"Good morning, Mrs. Amalfi, Mrs. Joule and Mrs. Elsman!" Mana greeted with a smile as she opened the door. "Lady Lenore has been expecting your arrival. She's at the garden waiting at this very moment"

Mana led the three women to the garden and left them. Ezalia, Romania and Delia sat on the small round table where Lenore sat. The tea cups were there and the sweets, everything was perfect except for the tense atmosphere between the women.

"It's so nice to see all of you again!" Lenore smiled. "How long has it been?"

"Too long" Romania answered, at least the honest one present. "But then, we've all been busy. With the politics and all"

"Yes, very busy" Ezalia agreed, at least she was being honest "But we'll not talk about that here"

"Let's talk about something else" Delia grinned happily "What about our darling sons?"

Tensions flared between Ezalia and Lenore to an ever greater height. Oh no…

"Um, uh… Nicol sent me a letter just last week" Romania sighed with motherly affection "He said he would be able to visit soon"

"That's wonderful news!" Delia grinned "Dearka's also going to visit soon!"

"Hmm, funny" Ezalia said in a not-so-amused way "Yzak's also coming home for a visit." Then she glared at Lenore "How about Athrun, Lenore?"

"Oh, he's fine, Ezalia" Lenore replied with a glare "He's coming home soon too."

**--Minutes Later--******

"So…" Romania and Delia said at the same time, running out of topics. "Um…"

"I had forgotten, what are the occupations of your children, again?" Ezalia asked Delia, Romania and Lenore.

"Oh, Nicol's a priest" Romania smiled warmly "When he walks into a room, everyone calls him Father"

"Dearka, believe or not, is a bishop!" Delia said with wide eyes "When he walks into a room, people say Your Grace."

Ezalia smirked and sipped her tea "Yzak is a cardinal. When he walks into a room, people say Your Eminence." She smirks at Lenore "What was Athrun's again, Lenore?"

Lenore sips her tea in silence and elegance. "My son, Athrun, is a quote gorgeous, hard-bodied, well-hung unquote male stripper. When he walks into a room, women say My God… Athrun"

"No wonder you get many votes during election" Delia said.

Lenore nodded "I've always imagined Athrun being a doctor or a lawyer… But he turned out as a stripper… Well, whatever makes my boy happy makes me happy! But then, he's quitting soon"

"Why?" Ezalia hissed "Because he's too sinful?"

"Because he is getting married to an Athha" Lenore said proudly. "I'm thinking of Nicol being their priest on the wedding… You all are invited by the way! The wedding is in a month!"

**--Sextilis City--******

"Well, well, well" Athrun Zala said teasingly as he saw three of his friends enter the bar. "Looks who it is! The three clerics!"

Yzak, Dearka and Nicol sat on one of the tables and Athrun approached them with a smirk. "How's it been living in lies of being religious guys?"

**THE END**

**A/N: **I couldn't help but place a bit of AC in it… I'm too much of a fan… Well, anyways, please read _**Love IS Stupid**_ if you have time and review!

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Baby Bare Chest**_, _**Backfire!**_, _**Deadly Love**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**Falling**_, _**I Love You**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Lies in Love**_, _**Loved**_, _**Maybe**_, _**Moodulator**_, _**Mushrooms**_, _**Mushrooms Strike Back!**_, _**Never Follow These Two Couples**_, _**Only**____**Friends**_, _**Sick Day**_, _**Snowflake**_, _**The Truth**_, _**Valentine**_, _**Vampires**_, _**Waiting**_ and _**Zala's Witch**_.


End file.
